The Lycan Rises
by Lycanboy666Lucifergirl164
Summary: When You fear the Monster you've become, you will bound to be afraid of hurting those you care about, in Jacksons case that is true, after a horrid attack from a Lycan clan, he his rescued and taught the meaning of living as an animal, The Lycan will rise, and a legend will be born (2 OC AND RATED M FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS) BTW ME AND MY SISTER, DONT OWN TWILIGHT, STEPHANIE MEYER DOES
1. Chapter 1

**Twilight: The Lycan Rises**

Chapter 1:

New England.. Maine, Saturday 23th 1802:

The clouds covered the sky as the thunder roared and the rain poured like a waterfall from the heavens, The paths ran with water from the sky slithering down the slope slowly, in the distance a figure was running along the path, his long black hair damp and dripping as he walked along, he was soaked and his breathing heavy, almost like he was running to get away from the snapping of the twigs and the rustling of the leaves behind him, at first he thought it was the wind but he caught the sight of a huge shadowy creature in the distance, the eyes burned into his soul and he shivered in fear as it had drawn closer slowly, the young man wasted no time in running, the sound of howling and the sound of the heavy footprints behind him drawing closer slowly as he slowed down panting heavy for air when he tripped and hit the floor hard, his head was cut and bleeding profusely, The animal stood over him, its teeth bared and inhaling the scent of his blood in the air almost sending it into a frenzy, it leaned its head in slowly towards the young man when the howling came again, it was surrounding them and the monster growled looking at the young man, the sound of rustling sounded behind him and a huge furry creature stepped out, it was like the monster who was chasing him, the one Chasing him had short black fur and stood over 7 foot tall with piercing dark eyes and razor sharp teeth and claws, this one had white fur and had the others who joined them bowing symbolising the dominance it had on them, he gulped as the huge white creature came closer looking at him with a hunger that the other bore but more ferocious, It pounced at him howling at the victim who rolled out the way of the lunge and stood tall looking around him at the growling monsters licking their razor sharp teeth looking at him, he gulped has he looked at the white monster towering over him and a crazy idea came to him, without a second thought he draw his left arm back and slammed his fist into the monsters gut 'CRACK!' he groaned in pain clutching his hand which he knew was now broken and he looked at the monster who growled and dived at him, this time he closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable end.

All he felt was a searing agony in his shoulder and he screamed in pain but it was deafened by the thunder in the sky as he body lifted off the ground by his shoulders locked firmly in the monsters teeth flinging him back and forth before releasing him and sent him flying along the path with a huge 'THUD & SNAP' The sound of the snapping twigs sounded from beneath him as he hit the hard ground, The pain was like nothing he had experienced before, it was like it was killing him from the inside and his eyes began to blur, The sound of a different howling filled the air, the sound of rustling caught their attentions and the monsters looked ready to fight, and they howled as a warning to whoever was coming, the last thing the young man saw was a huge black wolf pouncing onto the white Lycan, the Black wolfs fur was jet black and its eyes was sky blue. The Monsters howled and wailed as its leader was getting chunks ripped away from its body, The fight neared its end and the leader became weak and slowly tried to break free of the wolfs hold until its teeth sank into the white fur and its neck snapped, the wolf turned to the wounded man laying on his back trying to stay open, the wolves piercing blue eyes met his dark browns before he was swallowed by the encroaching darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The world was closed off from him, his brain hurled him throughout the darkness, the sharp pain burned in his wounded shoulder, the voices in the distance of the darkness was faint and closed off from him, his breathing was faint as the pain became intolerable and he felt like it was going to explode as it burned and the pain didn't stop at his arm, it had spread to his whole body and he began to convulse, his eyes rolled back into his head and he screamed loud hoping somebody would hear him, A voices shouted in the distance "don't touch him...its begun" the voice was that of a woman, it was soft but pained in worry as he convulsed. After 10minutes of convulsing and he felt strange in himself, all he could smell was a foul stench in his nostrils that made him want to throw up when he woke up, he slowly began to build up his strength as the voices became clearer and slowly he was hit by a bright light and woke up in a strange bed, it was made of straw, he smiled to himself and stood up slowly only to fall back down on his backside 'oof' he muttered as he made contacted with a stone wall, he groaned and stood up again but more steadily than before and held onto the stone wall, he had realised that it was in a cave and the light in the distance was the entrance where voices was coming from, he moved slowly as his limbs felt like jelly and something inside of him was stirring, it was a weird sensation but he didn't care, he had to know what happened to him, in the distance he saw 2 women, one was tall with long red hair and pale skin that ran down to her shoulder, and the other was sat down looking at the flames of the campfire, her scruffy short brown hair blue was spiked up, He regarded the 2 of them with interest before moving down to join them both who noticed him walking their way, the red hair had a dark look in her eyes and the wretched stench was getting worse as he approached her, he gave her a wide birth as he joined the other who had rose from her position to greet him, she patted his shoulder softly as she spoke gently "how are you feeling?" he smiled clutching his wounded shoulder softly and groaned as the feeling of the intense stirring in his stomach was getting worse by the second, he chuckled softly "I feel like shit" she chuckled and sat down allowing him to join her, she smiled at the red head who nodded and a dark look on her face making the other woman chuckled and shaking her head, The young man had noticed the 2 interact and the hungry look the red head had on her face and bounded her way towards the village in the distance, He looked to the other woman and she shrugged "she gets horny from time to time" she told him indifferently and he smiled as the stench was drawing further away.

She held out her hand to him "I'm Mitchell" she said as he took her hand and shook it "I'm Jackson" he lowered his head as his mind was bombarded with images of pain, he shook it off and smiled, Mitchell regarded him sadly knowing what was happening to him, she spend the day explaining to him what had happened that night, when he was attacked and hurt, the wolves coming to save him, his face was contorted with horror, shock and mainly gratitude, finally she explained what was happening and what he was becoming which made him feel like throwing up his lunch and he did, his body heaved and heaved as the sounds grew louder slowly his eyes became jet black and he growled softly but not fully changing, he stopped himself and drew away from Mitchell who was slowly advancing to him. When all was said and done, She thought it best to train him, his mind wandered to the family he had in the village not far to where the red head had gone too, the sounds of the thunder rolling in slowly above them and they headed to the cave, she thought it best to let him sleep it off before the training commenced the next morning 'this is going to be hell' he groaned to himself as he went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The next morning had hurt, the training began with picking up scents and trails and track the elements of a hunt, the second was using the Lycans speed in human form, she was slightly afraid for him when the final test came, the change so she slowed the training to take each step 1 by 1 at a time, hoping it would help him to control the monster inside him, each step he took he was afraid to the final test, the change, he had hated the training but he knew it was necessary to the safety of her and her sister, as he trained he became close to Victoria, He had gotten used to the scent of the bloodsucker and chuckled sometimes when he watched her and her sister Mitchell interact sometimes and he sighed, one evening he got to his feet and left the cave, it was time, the final training had come, he was not looking forward to it but he had to do it, Mitchell had great patients in him knowing what it's like for his first time. He sighed to the moon in the sky and he stepped forward and closed his eyes listening to the sounds inside him, growling sounded from deep inside him and his eyes became jet black and slowly his bones cracked and he howled in agony, Mitchell and Victoria watched him, both were worried that something would go wrong, the sound of cracking bones and the fur and claws breaking free from his body until finally stood a full Lycan, standing tall with its brown fur flowing in the wind and it looked at itself in the reflexion of a puddle nearby, his first thought was that he was a monster but he felt 2 hands on his furry hand and looked back at Victoria and Mitchell standing there with proud faces and he smiled softly and looked to the village he had been from before and turned to his friends who gave him a soft nod and released his hand allowing him to move freely away, he jumped high and landed on a rock 50feet from them and looked back at them as his fur blew freely and he gave them a soft smile and sped away changing back to human, his clothes were gone from his body so he had to go grab some before heading home, he smiled as his sister and mother worked outside and he walked up slowly and was greeted by hugs from his mother and sister, his father had died long ago, but his mother was soon to marry a local tavern owner which he had got along with, after a few hours spending time with them he knew what had to be done, it would break their hearts but it needed to be done, he smiled at them and gave his sister one last hug before they left him to go visit the tavern and he sighed sadly to himself and began to pour the lantern oil over everything, he grabbed a lit lantern, tears streamed down his eyes and he touched a necklace that his sister had gave him as a present, she had made it while working outside with her mother a few years ago not long after their father died and he tried to hold the tears back long enough and he through the lantern onto the floor and the fire razed and he walked slowly away out the back door away from his family... Forever.

He watched from the distance at the burning ruins of his childhood home, his mother and sister screaming loud as they struggled, his sister cried to the heavens and his mother collapsed in a heap on the floor, he closed his eyes as the house slowly burned, his sister knelt to the ground next to her mother as they grieved for him, he had felt a presence nearby and knew who it was but never acknowledged her appearance, he continued to watch his family grieve "is this my punishment, seeing my family grieve because you made me a monster" he whispered to the sky hoping it was a bad dream until he turned away from them with the sound of his sisters scream ringing in his head, a voice that didn't belong to him sounded making him jump in surprise "you did what was right" he sighed looking up in a tree into Mitchells solemn face and replied softly "maybe, time will tell, but in the end what difference will it make" he looked back at them and looked at his hands "I'm still a monster" he walked past her and back towards the camp with Mitchell watching his retreating figure. Victoria woke up the next morning and went to check on Jackson who was nowhere to be seen, except a note that was left under a stone by the camp fire; she grabbed the note and began to read;

To Mitchell and Victoria: I am grateful to you both, you have shown me a way to live a life of a Lycan, my family now think I am dead, there is nothing left to live here for, I have learned a lot from you both, but in the end I am still a monster so I need to find a new reason to live, I have a feeling this won't be the last I will see of you,

Call me...if you need me.

Jackson

Victoria had read the note and sighed handing it too Mitchell who sighed and smiled softly looking to the rising sun with Victoria by her side, Mitchell thought to herself in her head 'a new dawn' she looked to Victoria softly and smiled "we will see him again" they both smiled bright as they heard the sound of Jackson howling in the distance.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: 75 Years Later Jackson had spent his time wandering all over the American continent, he made his way to the forests of Alaska, 75 years of living as a Lycan was a huge pain in the ass for Jackson, the snow fell onto the leaves as he walked through woods slowly, his head bowed and his eyes full of loneliness, he had long since abandoned his wolf form and lived as a human for the whole 75 years but remains alone in case he loses control with the ones he loves which has not been many, he sighs softly to himself as the thoughts of his family filled his head, he had watched his family from time to tight in the end he had witnessed his daughters marriage and he smiled that she was happy in the end and walked away for good, but the heartache remained with him forever, he walked the world knowing his family are now gone from his reach, his sister died 4 years ago with 1 daughter but she died not long after from a disease, sometimes he dreams of his sister standing by him and smiling at him, but ignored it, a familiar scent hit is nostrils, it smelt like Victoria but more stronger like there is more than one so he slowly made his way up the hill until he came face to face with 7 vampires, 3 girls and 4 men, he had seen the older won who they called Carlisle had walked to the jeep and pulled the screaming young women from the vehicle , he felt his blood boil at the site and growled low feeling the wolf inside him slowly rise, normally he would have tried to fight it but now was not the time and in the end his face twisted from pain to laughter as he stripped off as the bones cracked but he never gave into the pain instead he had a steady smile as he transformed to the beast, its hair was dark brown and his fur was longer and he howled loud startling the family from their business before they could sink their fangs into their prey, the woman with them jumped softly as her ripped clothes hang loosely on her body as she stared at the walking beast heading towards them. Edward walked forward slowly and laughed loud turning to Carlisle "he wants us to release her" she shouted as he laughed louder as they joined him in the laughter, Edward turned his back on the monster and it grabbed his head and through him like a rag doll across the field landing with a loud thud and it turned its attention back to the others who was looking at him with hell in their eyes and Carlisle turned to Jasper and nodded to him with a sideways smirk and slowly Jasper nodded back in agreement and stepped forward staring at the beast before them with a smile, Jackson soon felt his emotions going overboard, his life had repeated in his mind and the pain of Mitchell had boiled over, like he couldn't control them, he realised that Jasper was controlling his emotions, he looked around and grabber a rock throwing it at Jasper who noticed the projectile coming at him dived to the ground breaking his concentration from the beast giving Jackson a chance to attack Carlisle who was coming at him head on, they both ran as fast as they could and Jackson smashed head on into Carlisle sending a shockwave throughout the field but Jacksons focus was taken off Jasper and Edward who was coming at him from behind, Edward pounced onto Jacksons back and Jasper used his empathy ability to distracted him from the attack Edward and Carlisle had began to unleash on him.

Emmet watched as they attacked Jackson and looked at the young woman they had planned to use as dinner and made a choice, Emmet went to the young woman and untied her and told her softly "run!" before running at jasper and threw him across the field making him lose concentration but it didn't help, Jackson was too slow for them both and Edward and Carlisle, Jackson had got many wounds and lifted them both and threw them at the jeep smashing it as he retreated away into the tree line giving Emmet one last grateful look before disappearing out of sight. Emmet was soon cornered by Carlisle and Edward who was snarling as they drew closer to him. Emmet knew what was going to happen, he was to be punished, and he would gladly take it for doing something right.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: 1 Hour afterwards Jackson had healed but felt ashamed of himself that he had failed to beat his opponents and his thoughts roamed through the history of his life and to Mitchell's training of him and her past which plague him as he sleeps, he had learned to live with it but when he realised that he had failed her too he leaned against the tree a few miles from the area where he was beaten, he sighed softly as the birds above him whistled and chirped softly as the wind blew softly, after a few hours of listening to the birds he smiled softly and stood tall, he nodded as he thought to himself out loud "ok,,,, let's get to round 2" he chuckled as he stood in an empty field, his eyes closed concentrating on the surrounding noise as he went back to the sounds of the training and he smiled as he as it all came back to him, his eyes opened and they were jet black once again, this time he changed without no pain as his bones cracked and he stood to his full wolf height and he howled loud as his training ran through his head as he runs through the woods howling and growling as his thoughts filled with the voice of Mitchell reminding him of his training and Victoria and Mitchell helping him every step of his training, he growled with more confidence and he hunted for his prey.

After a few hours he had arrived outside a house in a middle of a field, there was laughter inside and he went closer slowly and saw the girls being forced to drink human blood, he growled softly as he slowly backed away from the house and grabbed a rock high above his head and howled as he threw it through the window he was just looking through, he howled letting them know he was there and walked back through the woods slowly before disappearing in a fog, Carlisle went to hunt for Jackson first while Edward and Jasper stayed behind to keep an eye on the women who was shaken up and the bruised body of Emmet who was breathing more painfully. Carlisle had entered the fog, Jack had perfect vision in the fog and had the upper hand as he stalked Carlisle though out the fog, Jack had growled softly before slamming his body into Carlisle sending him smashing through the trees and out of the fog, Jack grabbed Carlisle necks and lifting him up high by his neck but felt a presence nearby, he turned his head revealing Jasper smiling at him with a smug smile covering his face, Jack grunted and howled loud thinking in his head 'AH! TO HELL WITH THIS' He through Carlisle at jasper smashing them both together sending them crashing through the trees, Jack made a sound that could be heard as laughter when he saw Edward panting and snarling at him, Jack growled and began to charge his enemy who in turn charged back, Jack howled loud as he flung his whole body at Edward who was surprised and was hit hard by the full weight of jacks Lycan form, Edward grunted as he landed on the edge of a cliff leading down to a sea of cold frozen water, Jack growls as Edward attacks but Jack dodges his attacks and grabs Edwards neck and lifts him high above the cliff edge. Jack grunted and used his other hand and began to beat Edwards face in before throwing him over the edge into the sea of frozen water, Edward crashed through the ice as Jack howled into the sky as a sign of his victory before turning away and headed away leaving the family to themselves when another idea hit him, he growled low and headed back to the house where the women were now feeding on an deer as they moaned in delight and gasped as Jacks Lycan form stood before them, Jack witnessed there life and knew they were good, he went to Emmet who lay broken and bruised so he picked him up and walked over to a nearby deer who was injured during the battle with Carlisle and punctured its skin letting the blood slide from hits wounds into Emmet's mouth, Jack sighed in his head and mentally said to Emmet "thank you" his voice filled with gratitude before turning to the women who had their hands on his fur making him growl softly as he thought to himself "if they keep doing that i would properly on my back letting them scratch my belly" he chuckled in his Lycan form before telling the look after Emmet before leaving them on their own as he went over to the house and howled to the heavens before tearing the place apart piece by piece as the women watched him in awe as he tore it all up before standing in the ruins and howling into the sky like never before.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: 1950 in Italy, Jack had arrived by plane wearing his long trench coat with a dark green duffel bag, he smiled as he looked around remembering the war he had taken part in, more like booted into it, they were in Italy once and the time is changing, a jeep drove past with a general and out of habit he stood to attention and saluted which caught the eyes of the general who returned the salute, his mind wandered back to when he spent his time alone wandering the battlefield alone so none of the allies would be hurt, he had torn every Nazis and vampires whenever he found any up before they had a chance to react, he was happy as the thoughts of his past life filled his mind, even though he still hated the monster he had become but he was learning to live with it slowly, he had trained regularly so whenever he came up against the vampires or werewolves he was ready, the Cullen's gave him a wide birth after the pasting he gave them before, it made him chuckle when he remembered the fight, it was his finest moment, he had made sure to keep in touch with the women and Emmet, they helped him on many occasions as he helped them whenever they needed, he had formed a strong friendship with them, so far they were living alone in the woods away from the Cullen's and feeding on animals, it made him happy that he had managed to help a few people when he became a monster. The sound of the bells coming from the centre plaza. Slowly Jack turned around and headed away, he had heard of the Volturi and wanted nothing to do with them.

Jack wandered the streets smiling as the war with Germany was over, life was new and a new sunrise had begun, for him, it meant a new life and Jack was happy about it, but he had to keep the name, after all his mother gave it to him when he was born and it bought back some memories that filled him joy and sorrow, he sometimes wondered what would she'd think of him, would she be disappointed or would she be proud of the man he had become, so far he would have to go with disappointed, during the war he had always wondered about going to Germany and ripping Hitler apart piece by piece but he had decided it was bad to draw attention to himself so he left alone and just played with the Nazis heads and bodies as practise and dealt with vampires for exercising he smiled as he thought back to all the vampire he had killed that preyed on the civilians and the innocent, he had not cared about than guilty, he had watched by as they killed the ones that deserved it and then killed them to protect the innocent but slowly he had come close to crossing the lines of a good man and being a monster, when an innocent woman was being attacked by some vamps he had ripped them apart but nearly destroyed the house and injured the woman by mistake, her face was full of hatred and rage as he had tried to help patch her up and then left as she screamed for help, the faces of those he failed had weighed heavily on his mind.

He had learned the hard way of the life he had, you cannot save someone and hope for them not to be scared by you no matter the form you are in, he watched the jeeps drive around the Italian city for a while when that same foul stench filled his nostrils, he groaned and thought to himself 'fucking bloodsuckers can't take a damn break' he got up and began to follow the scent when he noticed the stench was coming from behind him "did I have my tracker in reverse" he muttered to himself taking a deep breath and nodded "yep" he turned to be faced with 3 vampires dressed in black robes with the hood over their heads but he knew, he grinned to himself "this should be fun" he had learned to channel the strength of the Lycan form to his human so he wouldn't have to change but he changed when he had no choice, but he didn't mind, in fact he had enjoyed the change, the pain reminded him of living, his eyes closed and then opened revealing the jet black wolf eyes and he readied himself when a voice sounded behind him "enough!" he sighed knowing the voice from anywhere, he smiled and turned to face come face 2 face with Mitchell, her hair was darker than before, he crossed his arms and watched "hello Mitchell" she was smirking at him and clapped him on the shoulder and then slowly turned to the 3 Volturi vampires and her face dropped to become serious as she moved closer, slowly stalking the 3 as they bowed to her, a women's voice came from one of the hoods "mistress" he hiccup a chuckle as she said that and nearly ended up laughing loud, Mitchell turned to him and stuck a middle finger up at him with a smug look and turned back to Jane "please don't call me that, Jane, we are family just get up before I whip your asses" Jane smirked and stood up as the other 2 followed her lead "of course Mitchell" Jane said with a soft smile before turning away walking back towards the Volturi castle, leaving Mitchell and Jackson standing there, as Jane left she turned to Mitchell who gave her a soft wink and a smile which Jane replied happily before continuing. Mitchell sighed looking at Jackson and said softly "it's good to see you my friend" Jack smiled back and leaned in against the wall with his arms still crossed "it's good to see you too... milady" he smirks and bows to her and she shakes her head with a smirk playing on her lips as she came closer and clipped his head sobering him up. He smiled and clapped her shoulders before moving away slowly from her "so what are you doing here?" he asked her softly so they wouldn't be over heard, she sighed softly and tilted her head to the side "come with me" she muttered and he followed close behind her as they walked through the streets coming to her apartment building where she was staying.

The door opened slowly letting Jack into her place as she followed closing the door behind them and locking it "welcome" she said loudly as she walked around her kitchen, the walls were a faded emerald colour and hardly anything was in the apartment apart from the sofa, chair, tables and the bed, that was all. Jack sighed softly heading to the table and took a seat as he waited for Mitchell to join him, it didn't take long for Mitchell to join him, she took a seat opposite him and handed him a soda, he smiled in appreciation as he took the drink gently and raised it up "it's good to see you" he said with a smile and she replied by raising hers "and you Jackson" Jack took a sip of his drink and placed it down "it's just Jack now" he smiled at the memory of the his life after she found him, the training she put him through and his friendship with both Victoria and Mitchell, he sighed as she said softly "you left without a proper goodbye" she smiled as he remembered leaving the letter before leaving and groaned softly dropping his head down on the table and replied "I am sorry but it was time, after I left my family I realised it was time I left you and Victoria" he smiled at her as she shook her head "I understand but Victoria is still pissed off, if you ever visit she is bound to give you a piece of her mind" she chuckled at the horror look on his face and she clipped his head until she sobers up "are you sleeping well?" his eyes widen up and she looks apologetic about something so he nods softly replying "yeah, apart from the dreams, they are getting worse, every night I get the dream of laughter, screaming, great pain and suffering and..." he gulps at the dreams and can't say anymore, she sighs sadly and nods her head "I am so sorry you have to go through that" he notices the guilty expression on her face and starts to put it all together, the screams and men. He felt his anger rise high and his eyes became jet black and he growled softly "they will pay for what they did to you" she placed a hand on his shoulder and shook her head softly "no, you can't" he calmed down a little and stayed quiet "when I saved you, I used my blood to save you, in a way we are connected, I am sorry that my memories haunt you" he sighed "it's not just your memories, mine is getting worse too, the fire that I started, the screams of my mother and sister" he closed his eyes and he looked away "your memories" he started, his voice low and pained "there was something else there, in the trees, I felt it" he looked at her waiting to know if it was somebody else that her memories in his head are missing but she shook her head "I don't know" he could tell she was lying but didn't try to question it, mainly because he could tell it pained her more and more by the second, "how's Victoria doing? He changed the subject quickly and she sobered up "she's fine, she is at home with the family" Jack raised an eyebrow quizzically and she explained "I have started a family, I have 4 younglings that I took in, Paul, Sam, Seth and Leah, Sam's the oldest at 20, Pauls 18, Leah's 14 and Seth's 2, they were attacked by shifters so I helped them, saved them, trained them up, they are safe now" Jack smiled bright and gave her a thumbs up "that's great" she nodded and placed her soda on the table and leaned back in her chair and sighed knowing the answer to her next question but she didn't care "Jack... I want you join us, the family, you're a part of it" he gave her a sad smile and shook his head "no... sorry but not yet... Maybe one day, if the offer is still open" he bowed his head and stood tall and patted her shoulder and headed to the door "it's open anytime... Jack, whenever you're ready, we will be there" Jack smiled and headed to the window to look at the crowd "how are you the head of the Volturi?" he chuckled leaning against the wall "it's a long story, and I am not the head, I am a princess, the next in line to the throne if you're feeling dramatic" she smirked as he looked deep in thought "does that mean I practice bowing to you?" he began to smirk back before he had a clip across the head for his cheekiness "I am part vampire and they all see a uncle and niece relationship with me" Jack chuckled softly and stopped as she scowled playfully at him before he grabbed his duffel back "it's time I got going, anytime you need me... call me" he clapped her shoulder before heading to the door before she jumped up and turned quickly to face him "your family Jack, the offer to join up with us will always be open to you" Jack smiled and turned to her "I will one day, until then I will continue to be alone until I have forgiven myself" he nodded and opened the door to head away slowly leaving her alone in her apartment "until next time" she said to the empty space where he once was.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: As he walked away slowly his mind went back to the offer Mitchell had given him, a new life, a home and a family but so far he felt he had made the right decision about turning it down, he had to find a new way to live, the only thing he knew was that his life was dangerous for anyone normal 'I always thought normal was pretty fucking overrated before, now I fucking regret thinking that' he chuckled at that thought as he walked away from the apartment when somebody called to him from behind him, he sighed knowing it was Mitchell who looked like she had something to ask him, he offered her a smile but slowly it disappeared when he saw the worried expression on her face, he walked up to her as she spoke "I need some help Jack" he crossed his arms and led her to the wall away from the crowd "what do you need?" his voice filled with curiosity as he leaned against the wall with his head craned to her as he crossed his arms, she smiled gratefully and replied "I need you to find somebody, a shifter" he raised his eyebrows in surprise "hmm well that is new, I have only dealt with vampires so far, but what the hell" he chuckled jokingly but the solemn look on her face cut that out of him and he sobered up and his face became darker knowing something was going to bring the darkness out of him and he growled softly "2 questions: who and why?" he said softly but the darkness growing inside him, she sighed knowing she had to tell him "His name is Jacob Black, He's a member of the La Push clan, they were pretty big awhile ago but now they are stretched fin, some can members had left " she gulped softly before continuing "why; Seth and Leah, he and some of his Clan attacked them when Seth was a baby, Leah was young when his clan went to... rape her" she closed her eyes as she remembered her pain and opened her eyes into the jet black eyes of Jack, who was fighting to keep control of his Lycan for as it threaten to explode, his mind was plagued by the images of her suffering at the hands of those psycho's before, "Jacob was going to kill Seth when he was just a baby" tears threaten to spill from her eyes as he turned away without a thought as she said to him "I had to save them, I couldn't deal with them while I had Seth and Leah to keep safe" Jack looked back at her and the look on his face was pure hatred and anger towards Jacob and his clan and he grinned horribly "where is he?" she smiled "Seattle, on the outskirts" with that he had bowed to her and walked away slowly, she knew what he was going to do and she smiled knowing that Jacob was in a shitload of trouble coming his way and she hoped he would suffer big time for what he did to Seth and Leah.

The it had been a long time since he had been to Seattle, last time he had ripped apart every vampire insight after they had been attacking the innocent people living there, he drove in a jeep that some friends in the army managed to pull some strings and lend it to him, it was requisitioned to a general who was not going to see it for a while, he chucked as the thought of a 3 star general waiting for a jeep that was way out of the city, he hated generals they had questioned him when his ammunition was hardly used but he had looked like he had walked through hell with his uniform ripped up and bloodied, he smiled as some of the men asked him but all he did was shrug and call it luck, he pulled into a town called forks, the weather was always gloomy and wet, he sighed softly as his Jeep went through the town, his Jeep had drawn the attention of a local sheriff who gave him a brief nod, slowly Jack had pulled into a open spot near the sheriff "good evening sir" he gave the older man a smile, the older man was tall, his grey moustache bristling in the wind and he offered the man a hand "evening sir" he checked out the Jeep and smiled "this your Jeep" he looked at Jack who shrugged "it belongs to the army base in Seattle, I have requisitioned it" the sheriff sighed softly and nodded "what business do you have in Forks?" Jack looked around the town and turned back to the sheriff smiling "I am looking for somebody" his voice was soft as his eyes scanned the area, the sheriff was nodding as his eyes scanned the town before Jack turned to face him "I am looking for a Jacob Black" the sheriff sighed and shook his head softly and looked around "he's at La Push" he pointed up the road towards the mountain "follow the road until you get to beach, that's La Push" Jack put his sun glasses back on and nodded his appreciation to the older gentleman before driving away towards his target, he smiled as he knew the job Mitchell sent him on was one he was going to enjoy, he wasn't just doing it because Mitchell asked him, he was doing it for everyone who had suffered like she did, and for the young ones Leah and Seth a that he had hurt with his friends, slowly the beach of La Push came into view, the scene of the La Push clan was in view, instantly he caught a view of Jacob, the memory of Mitchell helped identified him, his short dark hair spiked up, his body tensed up showing off his muscles to the other members and he growled as they forced the women onto their backs as they screamed and cried loud.

Jack had seen enough that second he had run fast using his Lycan speed in human form and began to zoom through the woods, the scenery as he sped through the woods, everything was frozen, the leaves floating as the flower was about to bloom beautifully as he ran through before coming to a stop a few yards down the beach within earshot of Jacob, he growled softly but stayed in his human form as he stood his ground "HEY!" he shouted loud, Jacob turned to him as the women whimpered in the arms of his friends, their clothes were torn and their faces bruised "LET THEM GO!" Jack shouted angrily, Jacob chuckled and looked at the women before laughing "what you going to do?" Jack grinned and closed his eyes before he slowly began to change, the bones cracked and the fur grew, Jacks Lycan form stood tall and proud before the shifters, the women quaked in fear as Jacob and his crew shook violently before changing into their wolf forms and charged, Jack was surprised by the fact they had a wolf form, he made a noise that could be understood as 'oh shit' and he brought his fist back and landed a punch on Jacks face sending him spiralling into some of the wolves but a black wolf had jumped onto Jacks back biting and clawing him, jack howled loud grabbing the attacking wolfs neck and flinging him into the others like a bowling ball narrowly missing Jacob who snarled but was surprised by Jack grabbing his tail and spinning, Jacob whimpered loud before jack through 150 feet high and sent him crashing into the trees, Jack looked at the women sadly who quaked in fear of him and he whimpered softly before turning away to look for Jacob, the other wolves were too busy trying to get up from their wounds to see what happened to them both, Jacob had struggled to stand up after his landing, his tail was frayed and his back left leg was twisted from the landing, he saw Jacks Lycan form moving towards him slowly growling, Jacobs wolf form whimpered but Jack wasn't having it, he had to teach him a lesson, he placed his huge claw foot onto Jacobs leg and put hard pressure on hit making Jacob howl in pain and whimpered for mercy but Jack wasn't showing it, in fact he had the look of murder in his eyes and he didn't care, Jacks anger heightened and became to boiling point, he grabbed Jacobs paws and crushed them in his hands and Jacob fell to the floor, his wolf form disappearing from sight and leaving the bloodied form of his human self but jack and began to pummel Jacob nonstop. Once he was done with Jacob, Jack smiled to himself as Jacob lay there bloodied and broken, he had sent a mental image and a message to Mitchell who was back with her family and she smiled as the scene of Jacobs bloodied and smashed body lay there covered in his own blood, Jack raised his hands up with his claws ready for the final strike but stopped, instead he had left Jacob laying there to live with his actions in the form of a Lycan ass whipping from Jack who snickered as he took one last look and sped away.

Jack stood tall on the mountain howling loud as he announced his dominance to the any vampire, wolves, shifters and Lycans nearby. He knew it was gonna become crashing down on his head soon, but he would be happy either way. Afterwards he had brought a place in forks, he had found a new home, a place where nobody wouldn't think twice, and nobody from his past could find him, except Mitchell but she knew his life as he knew hers, in the end he had found a place where no vampire or shifter would dare hurt anyone here, for once he was happy.

(I hope you enjoy this so far, please review)


End file.
